The Seven Seas Saga
by Bekahbee
Summary: What happens when female pirate Bazi Binnaz is on a mission to catch the Dread Pirate Roberts, but ends up falling for him? A salacious romance where chaos and comedy ensue. Chapter 5 up
1. The Characters

Bazi Binnaz - the swashbuckling young governor of Molomo Island. She is on a mission to trap the Dread Pirate Roberts.

Penn Tremaine - Bazi's right-hand man and first mate. A loyal, loveable redhead that finds himself thinking about Bazi quite often.

Willa Tremaine - Penn's younger sister and the typical troublemaker of the group. She is tiny and helpful in tight spots, but she more than makes up for by wreaking havoc wherever she goes.

Soupy Dulls - Tall, dark, and stupid. Bazi's helpful yet slow second mate.

Cheeky Dutch - Bazi's best friend and chef. She is lovingly referred to as her 'gentle giant.'

Henry Dutch - Cheeky's annoying monkey of a brother. Brilliant and shrewd, but sometimes rather mean.

The Dread Pirate Roberts - A criminal on Molomo Island that Bazi is forced to apprehend and incarcerate.

Inigo - Alter ego is The Dread Pirate Roberts. He is charming and not at all a danger like his alternate personality suggests.

Fezzik - Inigo's trusted friend and partner.

Westley - Former Dread Pirate Roberts that comes onboard every once in awhile to convince Inigo's shipmates that he is the Dread Pirate Roberts.

Buttercup - Westley's beautiful wife.


	2. The Alchemist's Saloon

Perhaps it was the wine, but I felt extremely happy. On second thought, I knew it wasn't the wine. It was the handsome man at the other end of the tavern.

"Bazi…are you all right?" Penn asked me. He took a swig of ale, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. His bright red hair shook gaily.

"Fine. You?" I wondered. Penn Tremaine was far too nosy sometimes.

"Oh, wonderful. But I'll be even better when we get a ship." He murmured. I nodded, suddenly remembering our troubles.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" I asked. He pointed to a nearby table where four of my men (or women as may be the case) were playing cards by candlelight.

I rolled my eyes, turning my attentions to the man I fancied in the corner. To my disappointment, he had since disappeared.

"It may be awhile. Diplomatic benefits don't seem to work outside of Molomo Island." I muttered. Securing a ship was the least of my worries. I had a deadly pirate to contend with.

It started months ago when a Kingdom not far from Molomo claimed that Roberts had kidnapped their Princess. Florin, or some such place.

Since then it was one long list of discrepancies, and I, as reigning Governor of Molomo Island, was responsible for keeping my people safe. I was on a quest to hunt and seize this Dread Pirate Roberts and hang him from the nearest yardarm.

Only I didn't have a ship. And what's more, I had no clue how to find him.

The only reason I volunteered to capture him was to ensure many votes during re-election time, which was fast-approaching.

I drank my wine, only semi-excited at the prospect of a grand-scale adventure. Being governor was hard enough. And no one really appreciated what I did. But the money was good, I suppose.

"You are looking for a ship, my lady?" A man with a Spanish accent said to me. He lifted my hand and bought it to his lips softly. I nearly melted into a big glob of butter.

The stranger I had been staring at for the better part of the night was sitting next to me, talking to me…

"Why, yes." I said, my face turning pink. I tried to get a hold of myself.

"I think I can help you." He said. Penn cleared his throat.

"How can you do that?" He said, coming up from behind me.

"Not long ago we traded in our old ship for a bigger one. I'm sure that you and your crew would fit nicely in our old ship."

"We don't take recycled vessels, I'm afraid. It's government policy." Penn replied. I stepped on his foot forcefully. Our cover was in jeopardy every time he said something idiotic like that.

"I see nothing wrong with it. But how much would it cost, Mr -"

"Montoya. Inigo Montoya. For you, it would be free." He said, smiling into my eyes. I returned the smile.

"In fact, my ship leaves tonight. I could go down to the harbor and show you right now." He said, standing. I followed him, giving Penn the signal to alert the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood near the wharf glancing at the finely crafted boat, admiring the sails and the workmanship, wondering if Inigo was really truly going to give it to me for nothing.

"Absolutely, Senorita. Take her. She's yours." He said, hoisting me into the ship. I waved at him, grinning brightly.

My crew and I ascended, busily making ourselves comfortable. I thanked Inigo profusely and he began to walk away, assumably toward his own craft.

I vaguely wondered if I'd ever see him again. I knew I had to repay his kindness, but I wasn't sure how. At any rate, I became quite at home on his old ship.

"All hands on deck. We need to prepare to lift anchor!" I shouted into the dark night. I glanced at the moon, trimming the sails excitedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inigo…why did you give them our boat?" Fezzik asked, scratching his head.

"Because when my men hear that it has been stolen, there will be no mercy for them." He murmured, watching them leave port.

"Why are we not wanting to give them mercy?" He asked. Inigo finally turned to him.

"Because that woman is trying destroy the Dread Pirate Roberts. We must not let her, Fezzik. Mercy is for the weak and helpless. She is neither, I'm afraid." He said with a small grin.


	3. Captivating Moonlight

Inigo donned his black silken shirt, pants, boots, cape, and mask. He looked very much the part of the Dread Pirate Roberts. He brandished his sword and stood before a crowd of men that looked up to him for intructions.

"Madame Governor has stolen our ship. She needed one to sail the seven seas! But we will not let her have it for long, will we, men?"

A chorus of cheering broke out and the Dread Pirate Roberts smiled cunningly, hatching a plan to catch up to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't it beautiful sailing in the moonlight, Penn?" Bazi murmured, leaning over the edge of the ship.

"Absolutely. It's so romantic…" Cheeky squealed, eyeing Penn as she stood beside Bazi.

Bazi looked over at her good-naturedly and rolled her eyes.

"Especially the company, eh, Cheeks?" Bazi whispered. Cheeky blushed and gave her an indignant frown.

"Hey, hold on a second. Something's not right." Dulls muttered. He began pulling at the sails in order to get the ship to go faster.

"Dulls, what's the matter?" Penn exclaimed. Dulls didn't answer, but simply perked his ears toward an invisible sound that no one else could hear.

"Pirates! It must be pirates!" Henry shrieked. Cheeky slapped his face in an effort to calm him. It did not work well.

"Oy, whatcha do that for, sis?" He said to her.

"You're blowing hot air and riling everyone up. There be no pirates around here." Cheeky replied.

"Um…I think there are." Dulls yelled into the cool night air. The entire crew looked over the side of the ship and saw another one approaching their side, very slowly.

"Those aren't pirates! Don't be ridiculous. It's a merchant ship. See?" Bazi told her worried crew. Everyone was reassured except for Dulls and Tremaine.

Indeed, the people aboard the ship looked to be gentlemen. Gentlemen wearing clean, handsome garments, freshly shaven, tipping their hats politely to the crew. Bazi leaned a bit further over the side.

"Hello, there. Are you in a bit of trouble?" Bazi asked, feeling friendly. The men nodded in agreement. They explained that the hull of their ship had rotted and would sink within a few hours.

Bazi insisted that the gentlemen climb aboard their ship and be escorted to the nearest island. The men complied gratefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a bad feeling about this, Dulls." Penn whispered, adjusting their course. Dulls nodded mildly, stroking his bearded chin.

"As we all should. Those gentlemen are pirates." Dulls said slowly. Penn shook his head.

"I don't know about _that_, but I do feel that this was…a mistake." Penn replied. Bazi sauntered over to the men, after seeing them talk in hushed voices.

"You disagree with my decision?" She asked Penn. Penn nodded rather reluctantly.

"'What was I supposed to do? Let them drown?" She asked, incredulously.

"Bazi, the port that we left wasn't that far away. They would have found it soon enough if they had stayed on that course. Anyway, a good crew always keeps a few rowboats on deck in case of emergencies."

"I appreciate your concern, but please, Penn, you have to believe me. Nothing will go wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were saying?" Penn mumbled, shifting his heavy chains around. Bazi sighed, struggling to break free of her shackles.

Bazi and her entire crew had been taken below deck and jailed for no apparent reason. By gentlemen, no less.

"Pirates. Dulls was right all along." Penn stated. Dulls gave a modest shrug. Henry glowered at all of them.

"You do recall I was the one that suggested it first, mind you. Everyone takes me for granted." Henry wailed. Cheeky rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, brother."

"How will we manage to escape, let alone fulfill our mission with success?" Willa began to worry.

"Relax, everyone. If we don't come up with a plan soon, then I'm sure the Molomo Home Guard will send a few ships patrolling the seas in search of us. We _will_ be rescued, my comrades." Bazi said reassuringly.

A few heavy, brisk footsteps sounded on the stairs. Everyone tensed up a bit. Suddenly, a man clothed entirely in black appeared.

"I see you've met my band of marauding crusaders…I do believe you were looking for us." He said in a swarthy voice.

"And just who are you and your men?" Bazi wondered. The man smiled to himself, like it was a good joke.

"The Dread Pirate Roberts, at your service." He said, bowing to his 'captive' audience.


	4. A Dreadful Bargain

"You can't possibly be the Dread Pirate Roberts…you're…too young." Bazi sputtered. Perhaps Inigo had been handsome, but the so-called Roberts was beyond attractive in the conventional sense.

Roberts smiled and Bazi could have sworn that he had winked at her. She flushed and kept her eyes to down to avoid getting lost in his gaze.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Penn asked.

"Oh…toss you overboard, sell you in a bidder's market, have you join my crew…it's really your decision, my friend. I am quite lenient with my prisoners." Roberts replied.

Penn scowled, angered at the condescension in his voice.

"If you let my crew go, I will do anything you ask." Bazi said. She didn't want anyone to pay for her mistake. Willa and Cheeky tried to stifle their gasps.

"How noble of you, Madame Governor. I will release you and take you to my chambers for further discussion. Though, you must promise not to escape."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bazi Binnaz had never eaten in a Captain's chambers before. It was refined and very high-quality, something that made Bazi wonder why she'd ever left the life of the modern-day pirate.

To become a simple governor who was taken for granted far too often.

"You are thinking about something, my lady?" Roberts asked, pouring a bit of wine into a goblet made of pure silver.

"Oh, nothing. Just reflecting on my current situation."

"Of course," he laughed, "That is only natural. But something makes me think _that_ is not the only thing on your mind."

"Whatever it was, it's inconsequential. I want to know if you plan to show mercy on my crew." Bazi said, sipping the wine delicately.

"I will…let them go. But you must stay as my prisoner until after the political elections of Molomo Island have been held. That way, when you are released, you will have no reason to come after me.

Unless you want your revenge. And what kind of pirate would I be if I refused a showdown for the purpose of a vendetta? Think about this, dear lady." Roberts began cutting up his meat and potatoes, barely glancing up.

"Anything. Just let them go and give them safe transportation back to Molomo Island."

"That, I'm afraid, is not possible. If I let them go on your home island, they will tell your government. I will be sought after until you are recovered. I will send them to Kulla Island…the island we just left earlier this evening."

"We? What do you mean?" Bazi wondered. Roberts cleared his throat, seemingly flustered.

"Well, you were coming from that direction, were you not? Kulla Island? Anyway, I shall send your crew there with their belongings."

The candlelight flickered. Bazi was indeed having difficulty concentrating on eating. The Dread Pirate was not so dreadful as she thought. His mannerisms were disarming and he caused her to feel a strange sensation.

Like…almost as though her heart was dancing.

"What will I do as your prisoner?" Bazi asked, not knowing whether to fear or anticipate the experience.

"Don't worry, my lady. I will treat you with respect." He said. His mask marred his beautiful eyes and Bazi wished she could see what was hiding underneath.

"My disguise intrigues you, no? I'm sorry I cannot show you my face."

"I understand. If I held your reputation, I'd do the same thing myself."

They shared a smile in the dim light of the cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We won't leave you. We made a promise on paper…an official agreement that we wouldn't abandon you for any reason." Penn said angrily.

"This is out of your hands, Senor Tremaine. We are sailing back to Kulla Island immediately and as soon as we reach the port, we are releasing you." Roberts answered.

Bazi's crew seemed very uneasy about the entire arrangement, but they were ill-equipped to do anything about it.

And despite her crew worrying over the ordeal, Bazi held no fear in her heart. Something about Roberts made her feel safe despite everything bad she'd ever heard about him.

It was almost like his past indiscretions were a lie. This man couldn't possibly have done all the tyrannical acts that the Dread Pirate Roberts was famous for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know what I'm doing. This is the safest thing for all of us. I will be let go in a few months…though my stint as governor will be over. Maybe we'll try again, sail the high seas in search of adventure."

"I hate adventure on the high seas. It makes me want to be sick." Cheeky mumbled. Cheeky had also been her personal assistant when she had been serving as Governor.

"Boy…this really stinks, Bazi. But oddly enough, you seem to be taking it in stride. You don't happen to have a secret fire burning for Roberts, do you?" Henry asked.

Willa giggled, admitting that she herself thought Roberts was a charming devil.

"Lucky girl. All alone in the middle of the ocean with a devastatingly handsome pirate…" Cheeky added. Bazi rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me for not being worried about my fate. I trust that Roberts will keep his word. I don't feel in any danger. And when I have nothing to fear, I don't get upset about things." Bazi tried to explain.

Suddenly, the four disgruntled quasi-pirates heard a moaning sound from inside one of the dungeons. Bazi peered inside the closest one and found the shape of a man moving around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Bazi wondered.

"Oh, help me…" The man groaned. Bazi held up a lantern inside the small room.

"Inigo? How…why…???" She began.


	5. A French Farce?

"Well, bless me soul…it's the man what gave us this ship!" Cheeky exclaimed after a time. They all looked at her with shaking heads.

"We know who he is. But unfortunately, we have know idea how he got here or why." Bazi muttered, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

Inigo Montoya mustered up a courageous smile and waved a little through the bars of his cell. Penn seemed to regard all of this with the utmost suspicion.

"Mr. Montoya…why are you a prisoner on your own ship?" Dulls asked slowly. Montoya shifted around in his cell so that we could see him better by the light of the lantern.

"This was never my ship. This was a blatant plot set up by that dastardly Dread Pirate Roberts. He coerced me into giving you his ship and then we followed you. After they boarded, I was once again thrown into the dungeon."

Bazi felt rather foolish because of how easily she'd been had. She dared not look into Penn's eyes. She was sure they'd be smug and self-righteous.

"Soupy and Tremaine were right all along! Imagine that…" Henry said. It was quite a loaded comment, but Bazi ignored him. Cheeky, however, kicked him in the shin.

"Oy!"

"Enough, you two. We have to figure out a way to escape." Bazi interrupted. Everyone shuffled around a bit, not really knowing what to say.

"So it's decided, then. We can't leave you on this ship alone." Penn stated. Cheeky and Willa nodded.

"Don't you see? This is exactly why you can't stay. If he's dangerous enough to kidnap a man and convince him to lie, then who knows what else he's capable of doing. And since I am responsible for all of you, I simply can't let you stand in harm's way."

"Oh, Bazi…don't be stupid." Henry said. Bazi ascended upon the steps in the dark, dank hallway, leaping headfirst on deck and tumbling at the feet of Roberts' men.

"I demand to speak with Roberts. Immediately." Bazi shouted. The men picked her up by her collar until she was dangling a few feet off the floor.

"This is a bit awkward, I confess." Bazi strained and kicked against them.

"We're just holding onto ya until the master shows up…" one of the men chuckled.

Bazi heard footsteps behind her and realized that her beloved comrades were watching. She felt frightfully embarrassed, but she decided to put on a brave and rather indifferent expression to calm their fears.

"Let her go!" Penn yelled. Bazi could feel him directly behind her and she realized that this particular adventure was probably one of the stupidest things she'd ever done.

"You heard the gentleman. Release her." I heard a voice say. His voice was calm, level…and undeniably appealing.

Bazi was dropped onto the wooden slabs of the deck and she let out a groan. The Dread Pirate Roberts leaned over her and offered her his gloved hand. Bazi took it cautiously.

"You shouldn't have provoked my men. Especially when I am not around to save you." Roberts said. Bazi felt her entire face turn beet red.

"We are approaching the harbor of Kulla Island. In a few minutes, you will be escorted from the ship." Roberts added.

"And if we don't want to go?" Penn shot. Roberts gave a classy chuckle and a gentle nod of the head.

"I suppose I cannot make you. However, Senor Tremaine, your other option is quite grim." Roberts pointed to a long plank stretched out over the silky blue waters.

Cheeky's knees shook and she ended up fainting face forward. Bazi gave a grimace, as she imagined that Cheeky would be in quite a lot of pain when she awoke.

"Now, now, Roberts. Remember our deal?" Bazi asked. Roberts nodded.

"Of course. But it seems that your people are the ones that have forgotten."

"Well, I never!" Henry cried, jumping into his fighting stance. He pulled his fists back and shook them forcefully in Roberts' face.

Roberts put the edge of his toe on the back of Henry's heel and pushed. Henry's legs flew out from under him and he was suddenly lying on his back.

"Roberts, that was incredibly unnecessary." Bazi said. She helped Henry to his feet and brushed him off.

"No doubt it was. But I think I have decided to keep all of you as my prisoners. It was a mistake to make such a deal…" Roberts' eyes gleamed as though he'd never intended on honoring his part of the deal.

"Well this is bloody fabulous!" Henry screeched, waving his finger around at Roberts' face. Cheeky pulled him back and suppressed a gigantic sigh.

"You gave me your word. I trusted you, Roberts." Bazi began, feeling ever-so-much the fool.

"That was a mistake on your part."

Bazi glared at the Dread Pirate, pursing her lips together angrily.

"And what of that poor man below deck? The one you degraded by making him tell a lie…" Bazi pondered, her face drawn in a fierce line.

"He's my faithful prisoner. I wouldn't part with him for the world." Roberts said, grinning.

Soupy had been standing near the edge for quite sometime, and only now decided to admit that he'd seen another ship coming closer and closer to them. He whipped out his telescope and zeroed in on the ship.

"Ahoy, there, fellow sailor people!" Soupy yelled. Roberts and Bazi stopped arguing and finally turned their attentions to the large vessel appearing through the mist.

"We're saved! Right?" Willa whispered to her brother. Penn shrugged most disconcertingly.

"Fezzik." Roberts said in an excited gasp. He ran to the sails and grabbed hold of a rope, swinging across the ship and jumping into the barge up ahead with acrobatic grace and skill. Bazi's jaw dropped.

"Did you see-?" Bazi began. Cheeky and Willa nodded, their mouths agape as well.

"Wow." They said breathlessly.

After a few minutes of stone cold staring, Penn finally cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Something tells me you three think of this as a vacation rather than captivity."

"Penn, say what you will about Roberts…but he's an amazing athlete." Bazi murmured. She finally shook her head, pushing her foolish thoughts to the side.

"What do we do now?" Cheeky wondered with a hint of indifference. Somehow along the way, she'd lost her fear and excitement.

"Where's Dulls? He was right behind me a second ago." Henry exclaimed, turning around in circles. Bazi took a deep breath and tried not to think about her slovenly crew of ragtag misfits.

"Wait…I have an idea…" Bazi began, her finger on her chin. She looked round her and motioned for her men (and women) to come closer.

"We'll distract the guards by telling them of Soupy's disappearance. Then, when we have a bit of time, I'll lead them around on a wild goose chase while the lot of you take that raft right there," Bazi motioned toward a small boat hanging limply on the side of the ship, "and make your escape.

Then, when I find Dulls, he and I will jump overboard and swim to the raft and join you. From there we can make our way to Molomo Island and acquire another ship."

"Could that be any more complicated, do you think?" Cheeky said, being cheeky.

"The men are distracted as it is what with Roberts having jumped ship already. This is the perfect opportunity to do something." Henry piped up. Cheeky smacked him a right good one on the forehead.

"Ready?" Bazi asked. But instead of waiting for a suitable response, she winked at her crew and began running across the deck, screaming that Dulls had disappeared. Interestingly enough, Roberts' crew barely took notice.

But all the same, Cheeky, Henry, Willa, and Penn cut loose the boat and watched as it dropped down into the sea. Then they watched in dismay as it began to float away.

"Hurry up and catch it, Henry." Cheeky babbled. Henry gave a nod and a smile, then sent a swift kick into Cheeky's rear, sending her flying over the edge.

Cheeky's top half landed in the boat with a hard _thwack_. Henry looked rather proud to have found a solution, and ushered Willa and Penn to follow suit.

Meanwhile, Bazi was oddly confused at the lack of response from Roberts' men. It seemed all they cared about was watching a reunion unfold. Roberts had evidently come across some old friends.

A sudden hand on her shoulder caused Bazi to jump three feet in the air.

"Sorry, Gov. Just thought I'd let you know that Inigo's gone missing from the dungeons." Dulls said in a rough whisper.

Bazi grimaced and her eyes crossed themselves involuntarily.

"Being mayor is overrated, Dulls, my good man." Bazi mumbled. They edged closer to the side of the ship and glanced over, waving at their friends in the little dingy dinghy.

"After you, Soupy, Sir." Bazi motioned for him to take a flying leap. Dulls obeyed. But somehow during his ascent, he'd gotten scared and grabbed onto the nearest thing he could get his hands on.

Which happened to be the rope holding one of the sails in place.

Bazi could barely remember getting whacked in the face by a flyaway sail and catapulted across the ship into the water on the other side. It was a bleak day for politics.


End file.
